Masterpiece
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: The Virtuoso and Loose Cannon meet for the first time. One-shot.


**Masterpiece**

* * *

Jhin, while counting the number of each dreadful paintings he passed, walked down another boring hallway in the Institute of War. He sighed through his mask, stopping when he noticed another ugly painting on the wall. His red-brown eyes narrows at the lopsided attempt of the Demacian Prince riding a noble steed. The Virtuoso shook his head.

"This is very ugly," Jhin scowled, "The shading of the armor and horse are off. The flag that the prince is holding is flowing a different way than the horse's hair. Did this artist even try?"

He looked down the way he came, eyeing all the other paintings lined in a row. Jhin then realized they were all portraits of champions in the League of Legends. He glanced back up at the large painting of the prince once more, remembering that his name was Jarvan the Fourth.

"How unoriginal. Not a father of four generations could come up with a name suitable for their son," Jhin said aloud. He frowned below his mask the more he stared at the prince. He held up his nation's flag while his white horse stood triumphantly on its hind legs. The Virtuoso scoffed, "Such an eyesore."

The painting to the left of Jarvan's was of a navy-haired women Jhin recognized as Quinn and next to her was Shyvana. This whole wall was clearly dedicated to Demacians. The Virtuoso spun on his heel towards the other wall— Noxians.

"These walls seem to be faction organized. I wonder if I have a portait up with Ionia." Jhin asked himself as he continued his way down the hall.

Turning a corner, he heard an unusual hissing sound followed by a manic, yet girlish, laughing. As he made his way toward the sound, he noticed this hallway had champions from Zaun and Piltover. Jhin's eyes then noticed bright blue braids just in front of him.

He slowed his walk when the girl failed to realize he came around the corner. Jhin saw her using numerous brightly colored spray cans to deface two champion portraits. The young girl cackled as she picked up another can, switching out the pink can for green. He covered his nose with his wrist— the whole area smelled of toxic fumes.

The Virtuoso stood behind her, shocked at the foul words and crude drawings on the paintings of Caitlyn and Vi, who Jhin recognized from around the Institute. He heard that they were head of the police station in Piltover. Jhin himself didn't really care for authority figures, so he wouldn't report this act of vandalism to the High Summoners. Although, he had to admit this girl's additions to the paintings made them interesting. Looking back down to the blue-haired girl, Jhin didn't recognize her at all.

"Excuse me," Jhin said lightly. The girl jumped at the sound of his voice, swinging her arm around and spraying a green line across the Virtuoso's shirt. Jhin glared down at his now ruined clothes.

"Whoa, who are you?" The blue-haired girl asked, "I don't think I've seen you before?"

"I'm..." Jhin said, trying to rub the paint off with his thumb but only made the stain smudge. "I'm Jhin."

"My name is Jinx!" The young girl smiled widely while she grabbed his hand and shook it wildly.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just fixing these paintings of ol' Fathands and Hat Lady. It was missing a little of their faces covered up but I fixed it." Jinx said proudly as she turned around to admire her work. She put her paint-covered hands on her tiny hips while she chuckled, "So what are you up to?"

"I was just on my way to see if I had a portrait up but I can't seem to find the wall for the Ionian champions."

"Oh, I know where that is! Come on, I'll show you." Jinx said, grabbing on to Jhin's left hand. She stopped suddenly when the felt cold metal and she glanced down, noticing his left hand and legs. "Are you like an android or something like that?"

"No." The Virtuoso answered, taking his hand from the girl. He flexed his fingers, "It's armor."

"Hehe, alright, I was going to ask why an android would wear a mask. Wait, I think the correct word is cyborg. Cyborgs don't need masks. What do you look like under there anyway?" Jinx rudely reached up, her fingers under Jhin's chin. He quickly grabbed her hand before she came near his white mask.

"Have you no manners, girl?" Jhin growled.

"I don't think so," Jinx snorted, "But is there a reason you wear that? Do you have a big nasty mole or something?"

"It's not just a mask. It's a part of my face, a part of me." The Virtuoso answered, clutching his chest dramatically. Jinx's brow raised at the odd man. Just then she noticed something glistening at his hip. It was Jhin's gun, Whisper.

"Wow!" The Loose Cannon giggled as she snatched the gun from Jhin's belt. She examined the small gun closely, "You're so cute!"

"H-Hey," Jhin tried to grab his gun but Jinx moved, dancing with the it. The Virtuoso almost lost his balance but he caught himself.

"Your gun is the cutest thing I've ever seen! What's his name?" Jinx asked, hugging the short-barreled gun.

"It's name is Whisper," The Virtuoso replied. He opened his hand out in front of her, "May I have it back, please?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jinx sighed while she gave the gun back to its rightful owner. "I love guns. I have three of my own: Fishbones, Pow-Pow, and Zap. I'm sure they would love to meet Whisper. We should have a play date! But let me take you to that Ionian painting wall or whatever before we do that."

"You talk about your weapons as if they have thought and feelings," Jhin started while he followed the small girl.

"It's because they do!" The Loose Cannon laughed, "It should be right around this corner." Jinx and Jhin turned into another hallway and Jhin instantly recognized the champions from his home island. He wandered further down the walkway with Jinx skipping in front of him.

"Shen… Karma… Master Yi… but where am I?" He asked himself.

"Uh, I think I found it." Jinx said, her voice sounding very uncertain. She looked over at the Virtuoso while he walked to her. The Loose Cannon's worry-filled pink eyes glanced up at Jhin's portrait.

Jhin felt his veins filling with fire while he glared at the dagger lodged into the canvas. The dagger was placed between Jhin's eyes and there was a note attached to it.

It read: Murderer.

"There will always be critics no matter where I go," Jhin whispered.

"I don't understand? We've all killed people here. Like on Summoner's Rift?" Jinx said as she pulled on her braids.

"I've killed people outside the battlefield in the name of art. Some call it an abomination but they don't understand. My work is ahead of this time. They will see… eventually." Jhin looked down at the girl next to him. He grabbed her hand and raised to his mask where it's lips where, "I give you my thanks, young lady. I must get going now."

The Virtuoso turned back to where he came. Jinx watched him turn the corner with a confused expression. She looked back up at the portrait. The Loose Cannon glared at the dagger in the canvas and she jumped up to take it out. The note came fluttering down to the carpet. Jinx picked it up and crumbled it in her hands.

* * *

Jhin sat down at the foot of his bed, glancing down at Whisper. He tapped on the decorated wooden handle while he thought about that Jinx said. His brow raised under his mask when he thought about talking to his gun.

"I may be mad," Jhin started. He then heard a knock at his door. The Virtuoso hesitated for a second—he wasn't expecting guests. He walked over to his door. When he opened it, he saw the same blue-haired girl standing there. With her she had a rocket launcher on her shoulder, a mini-gun at her side, and a smaller gun attached to her thigh.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh," Jhin looked up at his ceiling, "Some very hideous wallpaper."

"That's not… whatever, I came over for our play date!" Jinx happily said while she barged inside Jhin's room. The Virtuoso didn't protest— he had figured by now that the girl would just do what she wanted when she wanted. She hopped around, "Where is Whisper? I told Pow-Pow about him and she's really _interested_ in him, if you know what I mean."

"Uh, he's on my bed." Jhin pointed at his gun. Jinx spun around and grabbed it.

"Calm down, Pow-Pow, it's just the first date. You don't wanna come off too strong." The Loose Cannon whispered to her pink gun. Jinx dumped her rocket and guns on Jhin's bed before she walked back over to him.

"How long is this going to be?" He asked.

"I don't know. How ever long it's take for them to get familiar maybe?" Jinx shrugged. She gasped suddenly and searched her pockets, "I almost forgot. I brought you something."

"You didn't have—" Jinx handed the tall Ionian a folded piece of paper. Curiosity got the best of him and he took it. He looked at her before he unfolded it, seeing her grinning widely. Jhin looked down and saw a drawing.

A drawing of him.

It was a little sloppy but he could tell that she had taken her time with it. There was a bit of detail in his mask and his gun in his hand. He chuckled when he read _Jhin aka the cyborg artist by Jinx_ written on top. Jhin patted the small girl's shoulder.

"Thank you, Jinx." He smiled under his mask, "Why don't you and I go join Whisper and the others. What do you say?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Jinx laughed before yanking Jhin over to their guns.

* * *

 _Notes: I. Love. Jhin and Jinx. Their "madness" just compliments each other so well._

 _This was just a little test story for another story I'm going to write. It's going to feature Jhin and Jinx and I just wanted to see if I could write them together so look out for that (: I hope you enjoyed this!_

 _See you next time!_


End file.
